La camisa
by Headless Angel
Summary: No pudo encontrar por ninguna parte la camisa que se había puesto ayer. Supuso que el de orbes azules la puso a lavar o algo asi. Sólo esperaba que supiera separar colores, no quería ver arruinada una de sus camisas más costosas y favoritas.


Baz despertó sintiendo frio. Tenía sobre él dos gruesas cobijas, pero cómo le hacía falta su radiador personal, no lograba entrar en calor. Enterró la cara en la almohada, buscando volver a dormirse.

Fue imposible, las sabanas estsban impregnadas con el olor dulzón que siempre percibía en Simon y otro, uno bastante intenso, que habla quedado como vestigio de todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior.

Con movimientos elegantes como los de un gato, se estiró y al fin salió del lecho. Supuso que Simon se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno o ya comiendo.

Él, por su parte, decidió que antes de realizar cualquier otra actividad, necesitaba tomar un baño. No se veía al espejo desde ayer pero imaginaba, por la cantidad de veces que Simon le había jalado el cabello, que estaba hecho un desastre.

No podía presentarse así.

Entró en la ducha, sonriendo levemente al notar los arañazos en su espalda. Le gustaba lo que esas marcas significaban. Su "Yo" de quince años estaría orgulloso Si hubiera tenido suficiente sangre en el cuerpo, se habría sonrojado con el pensamiento.

El agua caliente ayudó a quitarse el sueño de encima. Y parte del frío también. Pudo notar que Simon usó su shampoo, pero no le importó. Era muy agradable sentir ese olor en su novio.

Ya afuera, y después de haberse secado, se vistió con los jeans negros que traía ayer y una de camisa blanca que habia dejado en el departamento de Simon y Penelope .

No pudo encontrar por ninguna parte la camisa que se había puesto ayer. Supuso que el de orbes azules la puso a lavar o algo asi. Sólo esperaba que supiera separar colores, no quería ver arruinada una de sus camisas más costosas y favoritas.

Salió a hacia la cocina y lo que vio allí lo dejó pasmado.

Simon estaba sentado sobre la barra del desayunador, cruzado de piernas y comiendo pan tostado con mantequilla. Estaba usando sólo boxers… Y la camiseta que Baz creía perdida.

La prenda le quedaba algo apretada a la altura de los hombros y algo larga en el lado inferior, así que resaltaba bastante bien en los lugares correctos. En realidad, hacía que le dieran ganas de morderle los muslos.

Además, el color rosa pálido, casi blanco, quedaba bastante lindo contra la piel dorada y cubierta de pecas de Simon. Era demasiado adorable y _sexy _al mismo tiempo. Baz iba a explotar.

Simon al fin reparó en su presencia y le sonrío como si no se diera cuenta de todo lo que su presencia causaba en Baz. En realidad, probablemente _no_ se daba cuenta y todo esto no era una conspiración para provocarlo.

—Buenos días Baz, Se nota que despertarte hambriento ¿Quieres algo de pan para desayunar, o me prefieres a mi?—exclamó el rubio, meneandose un poco en su lugar.

Al parecer, Simon también sabía conspirar. Baz lo miró, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Unos segundos después, ambos se rieron por lo ridículo tanto de la frase como de la situación. De cualquier modo, vampiro aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Simon y besarlo con ternura.

Sus bocas se alejaron para poder hablar, pero sus cuerpos siguieron bastante juntos.

—Tu oferta es tentadora, Simon...—dijo Baz.

Coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro mientras inclinaba su cabeza para besar una de las marcas de amor que le había hecho anoche. Sintió a Simon temblar bajo sus manos.

—...Pero —ahora estaba hablando en susurros, pegado a la oreja del rubio.—Creo que si necesito comer algo primero.

Y se separó de Simon para poner la tetera, dejando al mencionado nervioso y haciendo pucheros. No era justo que Baz siempre encontrará la forma torcer sus planes en su contra.

—Por cierto, te queda mucho mejor que a mi. Puedes quedárselo.

Simon sonrío, dio un salto para bajar de su lugar y abrazó a Baz, que estaba sirviendo dos tazas de té, por la espalda.

—Estas mintiendo. —dijo

* * *

¡Hola!

Estoy atrasada, pero jamás derrotada -?-

Carry On Countdown Día 14: "Trope"/cliché favorito

Quise mezclar el cliché de usar la camiseta y la frase de "¿O me prefieres a mi?" De repente los recordé y pensé que estarían bien… pero terminó dando cringe, lo siento

Gracias por leer~

Ciao!


End file.
